Joyride
by inupotter-711
Summary: HGDM I love to pair them up! Anyway i'm not good at all but hey give it a chance it's really super short and sweet or at least i think!
1. The one and only chapter

Hermione sat in the quuiditch stands reading by the light of her wand, she always came out here to think and enjoy the stars. They were very bright tonight and she would stare at them every once in while. She was looking for Canus Majoris when she heard a noise, she quickly put out her wand (a/n: lol put out her wand) "Nox" she said quietly. She looked to see what it was; it was only another student come to fly around the pitch. 'Now you could get caught doing that' she thought. She lit her wand again "lumos" and started to read once more, she was reading a muggle book called 'Artemis Fowl'. It was good but there idea of how faeries and dwarves were so smart was ridiculous!(a/n I love that book!) She read on for a while before a figure appeared before her, "Have they finally found a proper sleeping place for you, mudblood?" a cold voice said. "No, I'm just reading thank you." Hermione said not wanting to start anything. "Can't you read inside?" said Malfoy sneering. "Well yes... but its loads quieter out here and the stars are so pretty, so if you don't mind I'd like to go on reading." She said with a bit of anger in her voice, 'Man was he annoying!'. He didn't say anything for a while as if he was pondering what she had said then he grabbed her arm and propped her onto his broom so that she was facing him. "What? Malfoy put me down you stupid git!!" Hermione scream, "What's the matter afraid of heights?" he hissed into her ear. "No, of course not...I uh, I just don't like to fly." Hermione said trying to convince herself that she was fine. "Well, that's a no brainer! I've known that for ages I've just never actually used the knowledge." He said in a matter of fact tone. "What do you mean by that?" she asked scared of the answer. "Oh, I just thought I'd take you on a joy ride..." he said sounding amused. "Malfoy please put me down, I really hate this." he could hear the fear in her voice. "I won't let you fall." He said staring her in the face. "Really? And why not? I mean I'm just a filthy, know-it-all mudblood." She said tears running down her face, she was truly scared. "Look, I wouldn't actually harm you." He said, staring her in the face again. She stared back, "you don't think your words harm me? They make me feel like nothing, a zero!" she said crying full force now, all she wanted was to get off this broom. "Look hermione, I'm sorry." He said quietly. Hermione looked up when he said her name, he had never done that before, and he had apologized! "You mean it?" she said thinking that he was just lying to her. "Yea, I do." Malfoy said lowering his head. He had meant it. Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Malfoy looked surprised at first but then hugged her back. "Um... do you think you could take me back to the stands?" Hermione asked. "But, I haven't taken you on a joyride yet." He said as if it was the most important thing in the world. "Malfoy please!" She said wondering what he was going to do. "Hermione you can't go your whole life being afraid to fly" he said looking straight into her eyes. "I guess your right," she said. He put on a fake look of shock and said "Are you agreeing with me?" she just nodded. 'What am I doing?' Hermione thought to herself, Malfoy flew high into the air and began to glide speedily across the lake. Hermione got scared immediately and jumped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her; she was still scared. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Umm, I think so..." she said in a voice almost as low as a whisper. She put her head on his shoulder and hoped he wouldn't drop her. "Maybe, I should take you down, you seem really frightened." She could tell he was sincere about it. "No, it's fine. I like being up here...with you." Her mouth had spoken the words but they hadn't come from her brain, no they were from her heart.

I like where it ended there, i probaly won't add to it. Please read and review! This is my first fan fiction ever and i'm not sure if i'm really any good so any comments are welcome, thank you for reading!


	2. Reviews

Reviews-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated it! I got some that were a little rude but that was to be expected. Along with the rude ones I got several good ones urging me to continue, I've tried but I'm just not getting anything I truly like out of it! I know it's really, really short but hey at least you didn't need an hour to read it, and I like where it ends, there's a lot of mystery there!

THANKS,

inupotter


End file.
